Rain Against the Window
by hullosweetpea
Summary: A rainy Sunday makes for a cozy day spent inside and Natasha makes use of Steve's record player. Romanogers Fluff


**A/n: When I started this story, it was raining. As I'm posting this story, it's about to rain. I started it two Saturdays ago, but with the constant rain it's been a good story to put down and then pick back up. I was in a particularly Romanogers mood and listening to jazz music didn't help the cause. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the music I talk about in the story. It goes to J K Rowling and Glenn Miller**

Rain Against the Window

Natasha snuggled in closer to the warmth that was next to her. It had been raining since early in the morning; a steady constant pour that showed no signs of letting up. It was also rare in the fact there was no lightning and thunder, only rain in large sheets. She rolled over a bit so she could get into a better position to snuggle when she was lightly kicked in the leg. She opened her tired eyes and saw Steve, headphones on and reading a book.

She smiled through her tired daze as she remembered where she was at. She had dinner at his apartment last night and never left; she thought about leaving when she woke up that morning, but once she saw the downpour she decided against it.

It was a lazy Sunday. They spent the morning drowsily in bed before getting up for breakfast, which lapsed into an afternoon on Steve's comfortable large couch where she had fallen asleep.

She stretched her whole body, a yawn escaping from her lips, and she tapped his book.

Steve looked up and pulled his headphones down. Jazz leaked from the exposed speakers in a tiny, fuzzy sound. "Hey."

She gave him a warm smile. "Hey." Natasha rolled over and laid on stomach on her portion of the couch. "What time is it?"

Steve grabbed his iPod off the couch cushion and clicked it on. "4:33."

Natasha groaned let her head fall onto the couch cushions. "I'll need to go back soon. Fury is having me train some newbies."

Steve chuckled. "Sounds like you'll have an exciting Monday."

"Easy for you to say. Fury hasn't given you anything for a while."

He sighed. "I miss it though. I want to get back out in the field."

"He'll let us eventually. We just have to give everyone time." Natasha sat up and crawled over to lean against his shoulder. She looked at the book he was reading and smiled. "Harry Potter?"

He smiled bashfully. "Sam made a reference to it and when I didn't get it he said I needed to read them. Next day all seven of them were on my doorstep."

Natasha grinned. "They're not bad. I still need to read the last two."

"They're on my bookshelf if you want to start," offered Steve.

She smiled. "No I have something else in mind."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what is it."

"Well for starters getting rid of this," she took the book from him and sat it on the back of the couch, "and this," she took the headphones off from around his shoulders and put it and the iPod by the book.

"Now what?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch. She let go so she could walk over to a small table that held a record player. She flicked a switch and it slowly began to turn. She placed the needle on the record and the scratchy sound of slow trumpets and saxophones along with the tinkle of a piano filled the air. Natasha grabbed Steve's hand again and pulled him close to her.

He smiled as he let a hand rest on her shoulder, the other at her waist.

She looped her hands around his neck and almost tiredly let her head rest on his chest. They shuffled around the room to the music, slowly and softly. The rain outside picked up and began to beat against the window; each ping hard and fast as the droplets struck the window and raced down the pane where they collected. The two paid no mine; lightning struck and thunder shook the apartment, but they stayed blissfully unaware.

As the music slowed down, they followed the music slowing their feet until they were merely moving them back and forth. As the ending crescendoed Steve took her hand and spun her once before guiding her into a high dip. She looked up and met his gaze; he was looking lovingly into her eyes. In the background the record continued its lazy circle; the needle skipping, waiting for someone to put it back.

A bright flash of lightening illuminated the entire room of the apartment broke them apart before a loud clap of thunder shook the room, right down to the frames on the walls. Steve walked over and replaced the needle arm on the rest and brought the RPM lever to zero. "That was...um-" the lights flickered and blinked out. "Unexpected."

Natasha coughed. "Yeah."

"Are you going to make it back to base?"

Natasha looked out the window and saw the streets beginning to flood. "I'm going to go with a no." She looked at him with a grin. "Got any candles?"

-o-O-o-

They laid in his bed a hodgepodge of candles, flashlights and her phone lighting the room. The odd light casted all kinds of shadows across Steve's face giving him a new expression with every turn.

Natasha rolled over to face him. "Fury says that D.C.'s flash flood watch just ended. They've already evacuated the lower parts of the city and they're advising everyone stay inside."

Steve looked out the window at the dark sky with angry clouds letting the heavens rain down on the city. "Everyone will be safe."

She nodded. "Yeah."

He wrapped an arm around her, leaning down to kiss her. She pulled him on top of her and the rain plinked and plunked against the window until morning.


End file.
